


a hug.

by murrponchan (kuripaaan)



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuripaaan/pseuds/murrponchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple thing, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a hug.

Jun cleared his throat nervously after receiving the directions from the photographer. Hug Sho. Right. He stood in place for a moment, standing behind Sho, his hands clenching nervously at his sides. "Sakurai-kun?"

"Hm?" Sho replied, turning back to Jun, his eyes wide and open in question, leaning on one hand, a small smile playing on his lips. 

"Is there any way you'd prefer to hug?" Jun asked, considerate of others' feelings and wants to a fault. His fingers curled into his shirt, waiting for Sho's answer.

Jun watched as Sho bit his bottom lip, a pensive look running over his face before he smiled once again. 

"Whatever makes Jun-kun comfortable," Sho said, chuckling lightly, turning back as the photographer started talking to him again.

Jun sighed, his shoulders falling from besides his ears, not realizing how tense he was while he waited for Sho's answer. He closed his eyes and tried to force himself to relax further, to not make much of a big deal of it. All of sudden, someone was grabbing his hands and pulling him forward.

"Just hug me, Macchan!" laughed Sho, pulling Jun's arms over his shoulders, twisting back to the camera.

Jun's eyes flew open at the tug, falling against Sho's back, his arms wrapped around Sho's neck. His eyes were wide in shock as Sho folded his arms in front of his chest. 

"There. Was that so hard?"

Jun started laughing just as the shutter went off.

**Author's Note:**

> Omake:
> 
> Jun's eyes turn to Nino once or twice, aware of his failed attempts to hide his snickering in Ohno's shoulder. 
> 
> What he isn't aware of is how his arms slide down Sho's shoulders, the down vest doing nothing to prevent their downfall, nor does he notice Sho's (subtle) attempts at keeping Jun's arms on his shoulders.
> 
> Can't be helped.


End file.
